


Beastly Desires

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mass Cum consumptio, Multi, Pheromones, Transformation, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Garfield pranks the guys by feeding them his cum. Not realizing it makes them feral, either submitting to him as omega or taking him as an alpha.





	Beastly Desires

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own anything to do with Young Justice or any of the character's, if we did well this story would be cannon.

Laughing Gar moved through the Kitchen and had a bottle that was an exact copy of Damian’s milk jug in his hand he had filled the copy with his own cum and was using it to prank the newest Robin.

 

Damian sighed as he set his katana down, he had been spending the last few hours training wanting to get some practice in with his swordsmanship-he had been getting lax he had sliced several apples in half and two of them had been sliced in  _ one thirds _ not his usual half's and that simply didn’t sit well with him at all. Now that he was finished, he had planned on getting  drink sure water was fine, but he needed milk-he refused to have Greyson continue to make cracks about his height or lack of thereof so he drank milk to help himself grow more.

 

Garfield made himself a glass of water as Damian entered the Kitchen and went straight for his jug of milk.

 

Grabbing himself a glass, Damian poured himself a glass not stopping till the glass was full and white gold filled the glass all the way up to the top. “Perfect.” He said as he brought the glass up to his lips tilting his head back and began to down the entire glass-idly noticing how much sweeter and how much better it tasted then the last time he drank some.

 

Watching in amazement Garfield could not believe his eyes when Damian for went the glass and started chugging the cum filled jug.

 

The taste, it was hard to describe but it was absolutely amazing. The texture, the taste as it touched his taste buds and went down his throat, the sheer flavor of the milk as he chugged it down without a moment to pause, not wasting a single drop of it as he guzzled it all down until the entire container which had been stark white filled with milk was now barren and empty Damian had drained the entire carton down to the last drop.

 

As Damian had been drinking-draining the carton of its contents, he was completely unaware of the changes his body was going through. For one, his body pulsed as he was slowly growing in height first going from 4’6 and shooting up into being exactly 6 ft, the next thing to change was his body slowly the once slight, lean, well-toned build, had changed growing becoming well-muscled. His hair has grown considerably longer past his ears. His muscles bulged, soon he looked just like his father in muscle tone, but it grew more to the point his Robin costume strained to contain it before he gained a physically imposing figure, not overly muscled like Bane, but more along the lines of his muscles would flex as he breathed as his suit strained the bottom portion tore showing he had gained a solid as a rock 6-pack of abs, and in his pant Gar could only watch as the bulge slowly grew more and more straining to get free as his pants ripped in certain areas. 

 

Garfield gulped as he watched the changes happen he could not believe his cum had done that to the shrimp, then with a glance down he wondered what it would do to his own body.

 

Damian pulled the carton away from his mouth, licking his lips. “What are you looking at Garfield.” Even his voice had changed, becoming much deeper even more than his father’s, and had a sort of primal growl to it. 

 

Weakly Garfield pointed at Damian’s body even as his own cock throbbed in his pants.

 

“What? Do I have something on my...face?” Damian had finally noticed his voice had changed. “W-what the hell?” Damian’s hands moved across his body, first across his pecs then down his chest to his abs and then finally slowly to his near  _ monstrous _ bulge. “What.The.Fuck?!” he said slowly. “How...how did this happen to me?”

 

A sheepish look came across Garfield’s face as he tried to think up a lie.

 

“You.” The beast-like growl echoed off the walls. “You know what happened.” Damian crushed the milk carton in his hand. 

 

“I filled that jug with my cum as a prank,” Garfield said holding his hands up in surrender a little scared of the new Damian while also turned on.

 

“You. Did.  _ What?!” _ Damian hissed, his eyes- having long since taken off his mask- the emerald green looked more wild, more fierce, and even his pupils had narrowed into slits. “Are you telling me I drank you  _ jizz? _ !” 

 

Hesitantly Garfield nodded his head.

 

Damian glared, and from his chest came a deep animalistic, beast-like growl. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be pissed that he had just drunk an entire carton of Garfield’s jizz, and yet a part of him-some newly awakened part of him- said he could use this, could use Garfield to change how things are around here make things different. ‘ _ Look at the change it caused us to go through, look how much stronger, how much more alert we are, how much more  _ **_Powerful_ ** _ we feel.’  _ The voice whispered.  _ ‘I bet, with his cum, we could change not just ourselves, but others, make them ours, force them to  _ **_Submit_ ** _ to us.’  _ The more the voice talked, the more he was getting excited, and more to his surprise, he was getting turned on by the idea of it. 

 

Garfield sniffed the air and started to get a dopey look on his face as he breathed in the pheromones rolling off Damian.

 

Damian looked at Gar, noticing the dopey grin on his face and he could smell something. It was a scent that was making another growl rumble in his chest. “Well, what do I have here.” He said slowly approaching Gar, his bulge bouncing with each step as he was-unknowingly at the time- releasing the pheromones that were having the effect in Gar.

 

Letting out a low moan Garfield’s eyes dilated as he stared down at the huge bulge that was barely contained.

 

Damian came to a stop, crossing his arms under his pecs making them appear bigger. “See something you like?” He asked, shaking his hips from side to side his bulge moving with it as he could feel at any moment his pants would rip. 

 

Giving a dumb nod Garfield managed to moan out “Yes.”

 

“Bet you’d be willing to do anything to see it, to feel it, to even  _ taste it.” _ Damian purred.

 

“Yes, Please,” Gar said in barely a whimper as his own cock pulsed in his pants forming a wet spot at the tip.

 

“Well then, I will give it to you...but you have to do everything I say no matter what.” Damian said looking down at Garfield, his slitted emerald green eyes almost glowing with some sort of innate power. “Is. That. Clear?”

 

Nodding his head rapidly Garfield looked up and locked eyes with a true Alpha.

 

Damian smirked, his lips pulling back into a grin exposing his teeth showing that even his canines had sharpened to a slight point. “Good boy.” And without another second, Damian’s pants were ripped apart the shredded remains falling to the ground and shooting up into the air was his cock...or rather his new cocks. His cock, before his growth, had been a single average 7-inches along with his balls, but now it had changed completely as there was not one, but two count them two cocks both were thick almost 5-thick and the length had changed to a shocking 15-inches. They had the flared heads of equine shafts, at the base of his cocks were what appeared to be a canine’s knots, along the cocks were-from his studies- spines that belong to that of a feline, and the heads of both his cock were flared much like a horse’s cock.

 

Garfield fell to his knees as the musk overwhelmed him making him moan and tug on his clothes, his hole twitching in need and his mouth watering.

 

“Well now, seems like my body wasn’t the only thing to change.” He smiled, as his cocks twitched. “Well? You wanted to see it, now you can smell it.” He moved closer rubbing both cocks against his face. “Now, come and  _ taste it!” _

 

Moaning Gar opened his mouth and started licking and sucking every inch of the massive shafts in front of him.

 

Damian hummed, his twin cocks visibly pulsing in pleasure. “Now, that’s a better use of your mouth.” Smirked the son of the bat of Gotham. “Make sure to get to get both nice and dripping wet.” He demanded. “I want them to be shining so I can slip right into your ass.”

 

Licking and sucking Garfield paid special attention to the spines and flared head before moving to the bulbous knots.

 

“You like it don't you Gar.” Purred-no he literally purred- Damian as he felt his cock’s pulse and twitch at a single thought, the flared heads twitching. “You're, getting them all nice and wet I bet you’ve been longing for something like these to be shoved into your ass.”

 

Gar moaned rubbing his face on the soaked shafts and adding even more saliva as he pulled on his clothes again.

 

Damian stood back, watching Gar strip out of his clothing. 

 

Smooth green skin coated lean muscles as Garfield stripped, revealing each inch of skin to the alpha. His body was lean and built with tightly corded muscles and his nipples were bright pink standing in vivid contrast to his green complexion. His aching 6-inch cock was tipped with a pink leaking head hidden by a green foreskin.

 

“Well now, look at you all hard and aching.” Damian moved closer and slapped his cock, watching as it bounced up and down, and side to side which each smack. “You aching for this weren’t you? For me to have my way with you and fuck you silly, to turn your ass into my own personal fuck toy.”

 

“YES ALPHA” Garfield screamed as he felt his hole pulse in need.

 

Damian felt a thrill of pleasure go through his body, a sort of primal feeling burning through his body. “Alpha.” He hummed, then his lips pulled back into another fanged grin. “I like it, say it again.” He said gripping Gar’s cock and gave a small tug. “I want to hear you say it again.”

 

“ _ Alpha~ _ ” Moaned out Garfield as he bucked his hips into each strike on his cock that kept leaking pre from the bright pink head.

 

“Look at you, moaning like a little  _ beta _ in heat.” He purred, the word beta slipping from his lips. “Your so needy for your Alpha aren’t my little  _ beta~ _ so pent up and so needy for my touch, my approval, my praise, my  _ cock~.” _ Instead of using his hand he used his cocks to smack Gar’s cock the two monstrous thick cocks slapping his cock twice.

 

Unable to hold back Gar moaned his cock pulsing and coating the two massive shafts in his cum, painting the tan flesh white.

 

“Well, such a good little  _ beta,  _ giving me the lube needed to fuck your ass and make you mine.” Smiled Damián. “Now, present yourself, show me how much you want both my cocks inside your ass, cause yes they both are going inside of you.”

 

Moving to the Kitchen Island Garfield laid his stomach and chest on the cold steel before reaching behind himself and spreading his tight green ass showing the hidden pink pucker that continued to twitch to Damian.

 

Damian came over to him, humming as he looked at Gar’s pink pucker, that stood out among the green of his skin grabbing his twin cocks he smacked them against his hole enjoying the sounds of skin slapping skin as it resounded off the walls.

 

Moaning Garfield pushed back his hole pulsing in need as he felt the warmth of the twin shafts.

 

“Beg  _ beta,  _ let your alpha hear you beg and i will shove them  _ both  _ in your ass and I won’t stop until you take  _ every last drop _ of my seed.”

 

“Please use me, Fuck me and fill me with your seed Alpha,” Garfield begged wiggling his ass as he did.

 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Damian didn’t wait, lining both his cocks up with Gar’s ass he pushed right in, sinking deeper and deeper and not stopping until both knots of his cocks were pressing against Gar’s hole, and his 5-thick balls swung and smacked against his ass cheeks with a loud echoing smack!

 

Garfield Howled in pleasure cum rocketing out of his cock as Damian bottomed out in him painting the side of the cabinet white.

 

“Cumming already? What a horny little naughty  _ beta _ I have.” He smirked as he slowly pulled out till the flared heads were barely inside of him before ramming back in watching in glee as Gar’s ass swallowed his cocks. 

 

The rough fucking left Garfield with his eyes rolled back in pleasure and his breath coming out in pants.

 

To Damian, Gar’s walls were so warm and so wet and yet so tight. The felt like jelly, easily being shoved open by Damian’s cocks melting around it wanting to form into the perfect shape for him to fuck. And with each thrust Damian got faster, rougher, harder, letting out low growling animal like sounds, his knots pressing-smacking against Gar’s hole wanting to get inside of him.

 

Garfield was in heaven as Damian used his hole the pleasure was beyond anything he had ever dreamt of.

 

Damian’s balls were swinging back and forth with each thrust, slapping against Gar’s green cheeks slowly turning them from green to red. One of Damian’s hands reached down grabbing Gar by his hair pulling him back and slamming their lips together, forcing his tongue into his mouth easily dominating the intense make out session.

 

Garfield squeezed tight trying to make Damian cum deep in him.

 

“Y-You nng! Want it that badly don't you.” Growled Damian pulling back from the kiss, he had bent over Gar ramming into him with all his might, “You want my knots in your ass, to have me flood your ass with every drop of my cum don't’ you my little  _ beta~” _

 

Howling Garfield Screamed “YES” as loud as he could.

 

Damian’s pupils became even more feral like, something in him snapped. He opened his mouth and bit down hard on his neck his fangs sinking into his skin as he shoved both cocks in deep knots popping into his ass, and then they inflated and he came. The flared heads twitched release cum like water from a hose, spraying two streams of thick cum deep into Gar’s ass.

  
  


Time Skip

 

Garfield moaned bouncing on the cocks of his alpha as the pump sucked up all his cum into a storage container to be used by Damian on more heroes, hazy eyes took in all those that Damian had already used his cum on.

 

To the right of him, was Conner Kent the clone of Superman otherwise known as Superboy. They had gotten to him first, as it turned out the clone of Superman had a love of milk muck like Damian. So, after pumping Garfield the two had filled the carton once more, and watched as Conner came and downed the carton. It was soon after that they watched him changed right before their very eyes. His muscles had bulged, expanding growing bigger, denser. Muscle upon muscle grew his form looking like it could give villains like Bane or even Superman a run for their money in terms of size. His cock, which had been a shocking 12 incher while it didn’t split into two like Damian’s it did get thicker, at least 3-thick and his balls did grow bigger and just as thick as his cock filled with newly formed cum and aching to be drained.

 

At the moment, Conner was sitting back moaning as his cock was licked and sucked, as his balls were cleaned the two doing so were none other than Clark Kent aka Superman and his actual son Jon Kent. Getting the man of steel to drink the cum had been a challenge, with his ability to tell a person was lying by listening to their heart beat it had taken Damian no time to come up with a way to get the man to ingest the milk, using small capsules containing Gar’s cum he would slip them into the man’s food and drink any chance he got even having Conner slip them into the man’s food in the Watchtower’s cafeteria. It was a slow change, but his body did begin to change, at first the man of steel had thought nothing of it, but then slowly things began to change, his already muscular body grew more and more his  pecs becoming full, heavy barrels topped in can sized nipples, even his ass got bigger, rounder, becoming more heart shaped and even bubble like jiggling with each step he would take. And not only physically did he change, but mentally as well, it had started with wet dreams dreaming of sucking off cock, dreams soon turned into daily jerk sessions to relieve himself of the burning desire that filled him, then the feeling of his hole twitching gained his attention at first he did his best to ignore it, but he couldn’t fight it the desire to play with his ass first fingering, then his hole hand all the while pumping his cock to get off.

 

But it was never enough, he needed more, his dreams started getting hotter from sucking cock, to letting guys fuck his pecs, or he would jerk them off, while another fucked his ass. Finally, the biggest change came his cock once a might 13-inch 3-thick cock had shrunk. Now it was nothing more than a mere 1-incher or as Conner like to call it his clit and he loved to tease it to make the man of steel cum just by flicking it, and the second biggest change was he had gained the ability to produce milk from his nipples, Conner took great joy in milking Clark when he found him in his apartment fucking himself on his fist laying in a puddle of cum and milk begging and pleading for someone anyone to fuck him, and Conner was more than happy to do it making the once proud Man of Steel his muscled bitch.

 

Jon had been a bit easier, with Conner having control over Clark he had the man feeding his son a combination of not only Gar’s cum but his own milk as well. During the times he stopped by to see his son he made sure his son drank the bottle he brought him, or even when the two of them hung out he would slip the same capsules that he had been fed into his food and drink. In no time, Jon had gone from being a cute kid into a handome muscled twunk, while he wasn’t as muscled as his father or Conner he was close gaining height that put him just a few inches shorter than Conner, and muscles that put even some of the younger heroes to shame. The boy’s cock hadn’t sharnk like his father’s, but grown from a 6-incher and doubled in size matching Conner in length but not girth, his favorite thing to do was to suck on his dad’s nipples drink his milk as Conner would fuck them both pounding away at the father and son’s ass, or he would fuck his Dad’s ass while Conner fucker his mouth and they had Clark hooked up to a milking machine so they could enjoy their spoils after and get right back to the fucking. 

 

Garfield’s gaze moved to the other side of the room that contained four more fallen heroes, and he moaned as his prostate was hit sending a fresh flood of cum into the tank.

 

With the fall of the Kent’s, Damian wanted more to join them, to join his pack. So he had picked the next ones easily. The first to fall to Gar’s cum was Jamie Reyes or Blue beetle. Like with Clark, Damian had to be careful as he knew the Scarab on Jamie’s back would no doubt sense the change, so with a little of his tactical mind he made a second set of capsules ones that would still be filled with Gar’s cum but also an agent that would hide them from the Scarbs sensors. And slowly, much like with Clark the changes happened over time, first with his sudden need to drink more milk which Damian had Gar switch any carton’s or jugs that came into the cave. And each time Jamie drank more changes occurred, first unlike the Kent’s Jamie didn’t get muscular instead he seemed to get more effeminate, his hips got wider giving him more of perfect hourglass figure. His ass grew as well, it grew more rounder, bubble like combined with his hourglass like figure he could easily be mistaken for a female from behind, and his hair growing longer didn’t help. While his pecs got bigger they weren’t nearly as big as Clark’s, but his nipples grew and became even more sensitive, even the smallest flick could reduce him to a moaning mess. Then the dreams started, strong hands playing with his ass, and nipples reducing him to moaning withering mess, and that was before they even included a cock pressed between his pecs the two hands pushing them together fucking them until his face and pecs were covered in cum. Each dream got hotter and hotter, and with each dream he had to jerk off to keep in control, and each time he jerked off his cock would shrink, slowly from his thick 9 incher down into a 3-inch nub and the burning desire to be fucked grew more and more. When Damian finally claimed him, the hispanic teen was bouncing on both cocks before Damian even collared him.

 

The second one to fall had been Wally, the speedster had been a tricky one with the fact his physiology helped him burn through what he ate and drank Damian had to add a small drug that would leave the cum in his system. With it in effect, Wally’s changes had been similar to Jamie’s his hips had gotten wider and his ass grew, but it was bigger than Jamie’s much more thicker and rounder jiggling every time he ran getting all sorts of whistles and calls from guys, both in and out of costume. Wally’s pecs and nipples grew as well, and much like Jamie and Clark he produced milk. His dreams had caused Wally to have to clean his sheets almost daily, as the cum seem to have made it so he came so easily, the slightest touch, to  his nipples, his cock, or even a simple kiss had him soaking his pants or his costume in cum. When Damian and Gar found him, the poor speedster was practically covered in his own cum and milk, his cock having grown to a 10-incher , the two had fun milking and fucking him into orgasmic bliss.

 

Right now, both Wally and Jamie were pleasing the last two members of their pack. Aqualad aka Kaldur, and Bart Allen aka Impulse. The two of them had been some work, with Kaldur's Atlantian body and Bart being a speedster, Damian had to whip up another form of the drug he used on Wally and create one to bypass Kaldur’s body. Much like with Conner the two of them changed as soon as they consumed the cum, their bodies gaining muscle growing taller Kaldur being near Aquaman’s height, and Bart growing as tall as the Flash. With their muscles growth their cocks grew as well, Kaldur having already being a 2-thick 10 incher, changed into a 4-thick 12 incher, where as Bart grew in length becoming a 2 thick 12 ½ -incher. Both changed heroes took their turns with Wally and Jamie having fun fucking them, or sucking on their nipples, or enjoyed the sight of Wally fucking jamie as they were strapped to milking machines and had their milk sucked right out of them.

 

Damian smiled as he watched Gar bounce up and down on his cock, moaning, mewling, and screaming in pleasure as he was fucked by his two dicks and milked at the same time. It was a sight he took great pleasure in seeing, but no more than watching as Gar’s stomach filled with his cum making him look almost like Damian had knocked him up. “Now, this is a perfect sight.” He smirked, his fangs gleaming in the light as he looked at his pack he gave a rumbling purr in pleasure. “Such a wonderful sight indeed.”  

 


End file.
